


Diamonds Have Your Back

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Series: Pale Without Plot [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannabalism, PWP, Pale Porn, Pale Romance, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale Without Plot, Violence, because someone eats a lowblood's heart, but then they all are, excerpt, highblood ableism, moirails are best, pwp (Pale without plot), this is still a thing I am doing, this one is pretty silly, trashy pale romance novel, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young troll is not impressed with her assignment in the royal fleet but will of course accept the job of Slaughtertainer with all the grace and beauty she can muster.  </p><p>She and her moirail fight an impossible battle.</p><p>A troll pale romance novel excerpt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds Have Your Back

When Talrek got the assignment of slaughtertainer she was angry. She obviously had all the qualifications for threshecutioner or even laughsassin but she had to be a slaughtertaner because the indigo she had beaten up had a seadweller kismesis that thought it was a good show. Of all the rotten luck.

The best thing that had come out of the blow-up was her amazing and flawless moirail. Naseop was everything that a midblood could possibly want to be. She was tall and graceful yet she wielded her breastkind with deadly force when necessary. Naseop even had the amazing job of a moralecutter. She took to the job quickly and efficiently and she put chills down Talrek's spine with the haunting battle music of trollkind and knew it would strike despair into the hearts of any enemy or opposition.

Talrek's job involved a lot more showmanship because her kills were always filmed for use in informing younger trolls of the glories of battle. She felt pride in her work of course because it bettered the empire, but she felt she should have had a job better suited to her skills. Her natural ferocity and gleaming horns combined with her sleek grace obviously suited her to a different job much better. Never mind that she couldn't think of one.

\--

Her dedication to her work was put to the test when she and Naseop were back-to-back in battle surrounded by treacherous trolls on a dying planet that refused to rejoin the fleet. Naseop was simultaneously playing her instrument one-handed, wielding a machine gun in the other, and slicing unlucky enemies that got in range of her bladed breastplate.

Talrek was forced to dual-wield her shoekind while avoiding slipping on the blood of her enemies or stabbing her feet on their horns. She fought with deadly accuracy and fantastic beauty while the propagandastorians filmed from afar. It was a sight to behold when they were done, and as a victory celebration the cereulean and the oliveblood sat on the pile of dead bodies and cut out the still-beating heart of a brownblood to eat in celebration of their feat.

Talrek was surprised by the boldness of her moirail when the warmer blooded girl tore a bit of her undershirt off to use as a rag to clean off the cereulean's face. She flushed, glancing at the propagandastorians but Naseop just clicked her tongue and continued the highly personal cleaning ritual. When she was done she rubbed noses with the shorter girl and pulled them down to nap on the cooling pile.

Brown was Naseop's favorite because she said it tasted like chocolate. Talrek had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> So
> 
> Basically I have no idea why I am still doing this, but here is another installment in the pale without plot series. Perhaps at some point I'll gather them into one coherently trashy story where I reuse vocabulary a million times and use the same cheesy lines consistently. If you are new to the series then I'd recommend reading the three stories I wrote previous to this one before reading this one. They are all pretty short and all pretty decently awful.
> 
> My fanfiction tumblr is addynotladdy.tumblr and if you want more info about the pwp universe and any other homestuck fics I plan on writing (that are guaranteed higher quality than this swill) check it out. I'll be publishing stuff there to avoid having to explain it here, but then I'll end up explaining it here anyway, so whatever.


End file.
